


So Big

by Merfilly



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinky realizes something</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Big

Pinky was staring at the door to the cage as if he had never seen it in his entire life while Brain pushed bits of eclectically chosen debris into a new configuration. He was ignoring Pinky, or mostly, while his latest plot was pushed toward fruition. But he needed the muscles of his companion, and walked over when three calls of the name failed to bring him.

"Pinky, what is it about the cage door that has you so fascinated that you are failing to help me take over the world tonight?"

Pinky blinked, looked at the smaller cage dweller, and swallowed. "Gee, Brain, I don't think I ever saw it before."

"What didn't you see?"

"It's big! The World! It's too big!"

"It hasn't grown any, Pinky. You have helped me before." When the reassurance did not reassure, Brain tried to think like Pinky, difficult as that was to mimic with more than three brain cells. "What if I made stilts so you would be bigger?"

"And Clown pants?"

"And Clown pants."

"Zort!"


End file.
